Nuova Shenron (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 10 Nuova Shenron collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Soul of Hyper Figuration GT Series Part 2 *Release date: 2007 Released in May 2007 by Bandai, the GT series was added to the original “Soul of Hyper Figuration” set, including both gray (black and white) versions and colored versions of the same figures in the set. Nuova was included in the Part 2 set along with Eis Shenron. Omega Shenron, however, was included in the Part 1 set prior to this release. Nuova Shenron comes standing in this set, wearing an angry grin, and his wonderfully carved sharp, sleek wings. *Soul of Hyper Figuration GT Series Part 2 *Release date: 2007 Also released in 2007, the black and white version of the “Soul of Hyper Figuration” release is the same exact figurine but lacking in the color department. Like the colored version, however, it also comes with a base to stand on. This model is very similar to the black and white version of the Eis figure except it is slightly lighter in tint as opposed to having a darker shading texture. *Dragon Ball GT Imagination Series *Release date: 2007 Released in June 2007 was the Imagination Series installment for the first GT wave. This gashapon series features an assortment of characters from "Dragon Ball GT" as highly detailed and imaginative miniature figures as diorama replicas. The lineup includes Baby in his true form battling Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (with golden monkey emanating underneath his aura), Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Goku and Pan which latches onto the Trunks and Giru set to make a larger diorama and all seven Shadow Dragons for a total of six possible diorama sets to collect. These are gashapon figures and are individually packaged in plastic Dragon Balls and were randomly packed into boxes of 8. Nuova appears as a part of the Shadow Dragon set, which comes with a colored version of Omega and a translucent burgundy base which comprises all the other Shadow Dragons emanating around him. *Dragon Ball GT Deformation Series *Release date: 2008 This Dragon Ball GT mini-figure series was added to Bandai’s Deformation releases. This series is made up of 11 figures, including Gogeta, Goku, Nuova Shenron (Four-Star Dragon), Omega Shenron (Super One-Star Dragon), Pan, Super Android 17, Super Baby Level 1, Trunks, Uub, Vegeta, and a collector’s chase figure: Gogeta (with Metallic Paint) These products originally came with a miniature candy tablet. The Nuova is specifically modeled well with a mean grin and both hands clenched into fists. The figure is notated as “Suu Shinron” on its base, the translated title for Nuova’s name (meaning Four-Star Dragon). DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a set comprising of approximately 50 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Nuova Shenron was included in this set due to his appearance in the Shadow Dragon Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. The box mockup reads his name as “Suu Scenron” as opposed to his common name likely due to the usage of the translated naming scheme for the character. *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection *Release date: 2001 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set to go along with their initial set of GT characters. Omega Shenron was included in this set due to his appearance in the Shadow Dragon Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature bases to stand on. Notated as “Suu Shenron” on the bottom of his black base along with the date of release, Nuova comes in his basic determined stance and fiery glare. A strong distinguishing factor that differentiates DeAgostini’s sets are the black and white bases, which in this case, allows the information to be placed on the bottom of the black base. Jakks Pacific Release date: 2005 Released in January 2005 by Jakks Pacific is the Nuova Shenron action figure. It was included in the initial Dragon Ball GT lineup and is by far one of the rarest figures in the entire GT series release. The package reads: “All New Sculpt! Retractable Wings!” This stays true to Nuova’s ability to move his wings around fluently. The genuine specifics of this figure shine through as it is extremely mobile as opposed to numerous other figures released by companies. The box art lists the character as “Shenron Nova,” coincidentally erroneous in two ways, one in which Nuova’s name is not spelled as “Nova” and the second that the status of “Shenron” comes after his initial name and not prior to it. Giochi Preziosi *Giochi Preziosi set 2 *Release date: Unknown Italian manufacturer Giochi Preziosi has released miniatures of Dragon Ball GT characters. Amongst these is the Nuova Shenron mini which is quite well made considering its size. Standing at 4 cm, the mini figurine shines and has a serious expression as well as maintaining all the specific details of the character and being the smallest model for the character to be produced. Others included in this set are Dr. Myuu, Omega Shenron, Super Android 17, Super Saiyan 3 Goku (child size), Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Super Saiyan Vegeta (GT), and Super Saiyan Gohan (adult). Candy Fun *Dragon Ball GT Collection mini *Release date: Unknown The Dragon Ball GT Collection mini collectibles are very tiny pieces incorporated with candy released by Candy Fun. Included in this very miniature set is the following characters: Nuova Shenron (who appears in his red pre-evolved state), General Rilldo, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, 2 versions of kid-sized Super Saiyan Goku, 2 versions of kid-sized Goku, 2 versions of Pan, Trunks, Super Saiyan Trunks, and Android 17 for a total of 12 figurines. Mexican Manufacturer *Dragon Ball Z GT Series *Release date: Unknown This hard-to-find model was sculpted by a Mexican Manufacturer. The actual mold is quite unique and unlike other models, as many and most of the bases are just redone instrumentations of other figures and/or just plain bootlegs of other sculpts. This one, however, is a new model in and of itself and was sculpted and sold as is. The paint job isn’t particularly brilliant in this figure’s case and the actual mold itself isn’t outstanding either, but it is unique and compared to most bootlegs or copied imports, it still exists as its own mold rather than a complete bootleg. However, the mold itself isn’t anywhere near as well-made as the Omega Shenron and Oceanus Shenron models presented by the Mexican Manufacturers. Nuova here appears in his base form as opposed to his golden exterior after revealing all his power. His wings are cut rather short in comparison to their initial construct onscreen and the figure is quite immobile in terms of joints and overall articulation. The figure is duplicated in a similar mold to present the Eis Shenron version. *Dragon Ball Z GT Series *Release date: Unknown This hard-to-find model was sculpted by a Mexican Manufacturer. The actual mold is quite unique and unlike other models, as many and most of the bases are just redone instrumentations of other figures and/or just plain bootlegs of other sculpts. This one, however, is a new model in and of itself and was sculpted and sold as is. The actual mold itself isn't outstanding for this figure but it has a different paint job from the previous variant, this time being a metallic red variant as opposed to the basic red version. However, the mold itself isn't anywhere near as well-made as the Omega Shenron and Oceanus Shenron models presented by the Mexican Manufacturers. Nuova here appears in his base form as opposed to his golden exterior after revealing all his power. His wings are cut rather short in comparison to their initial construct onscreen and the figure is quite immobile in terms of joints and overall articulation. The figure is duplicated in a similar mold to present the Eis Shenron version. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise